femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Val Collins (The Culling)
Val Collins (Virginia Williams) was a hidden villainess from the 2015 film The Culling. She was introduced as the wife of Wayne Collins and the mother of their young daughter, Lucy. The film's events have a group of college friends (Emily, Tyler, Sean, Hank, and Amanda) travelling to the SXSW music festival finding Lucy alone in a diner parking lot, having apparently been left there by her grandfather. Shortly after driving Lucy to her house, Val and Wayne arrived, with Val relieved at finding Lucy and initially being suspicious of the five before realizing they had just been returning Lucy home. The couple invited the teens to stay for a dinner around a campfire, with the Collins warming up to and bonding with the college kids, opening up about the fact that the daycare center they previously ran burned down in a fire. Val was later rushed to the hospital by Wayne after she cut her leg chopping wood, and it was while the two were away that the five friends began experiencing frightening supernatural mayhem, culminating in Lucy disappearing and Amanda (a recovering addict) seemingly overdosing on medication she found in the bathroom. Sean and Hank began driving Amanda to the hospital, but crashed when Sean swerved to avoid Lucy when she suddenly appeared in the road, with the crash killing Sean and leaving Hank temporarily stuck, leading him to send Amanda to get help from their friends. While Amanda ultimately fell and became trapped in a pit of corpses, Hank managed to make it back to the house where he was accidentally shot by Tyler as he was trying to shoot the spirit tormenting him. Tyler then volunteered to go find Amanda and Lucy while Emily tended to Hank, eventually finding Amanda in the pit. But as he was trying to pull Amanda out, she was suddenly killed when an axe was thrown into her head, with Tyler turning to see Amanda's killer was none other than Val. As revealed in the film's climax, Lucy had actually died in the daycare fire, with a demon giving Wayne and Val the chance to save her in enchange for building an army of demonized children. The Collins agreed, with Wayne forcibly impregnating and killing several women under demonic possession to provide the demonic children, with the villainous couple using their now possessed daughter to lure victims to their home. After killing Amanda, the evil Val stated to Tyler that they had wanted to use her and the rest of the college kids to further their plan before watching with sadistic pleasure as Wayne stabbed Tyler to death with a knife she handed to him, kissing him after the deed. The two managed to find Emily as she trying to find help, taking her back to the house where they found Hank had seemingly died of his injuries. Val falsely comforted a distraught Emily as Wayne allowed the demon to possess him, with Wayne later appearing to knock out Emily with a chokehold before Val eagerly took her purse; having been keeping purses from her victims as trophies. Emily (having faked being knocked out by Wayne) attempted to flee, only to be grabbed by Wayne and taken upstairs to the bedroom, where the evil couple prepared to tie Emily to the bed so Wayne could impregnate her with a demonic child. But before they could, Hank--having survived his gunshot wound--staggered into the room and killed Val by slitting her throat with a knife before succumbing to his injuries, allowing Emily to make her escape. Trivia *Viriginia Williams also appeared in the films Revenge of the Bridesmaids and Marriage of Lies as villainesses Caitlyn McNabb and Jessica, respectively. *In TV, Virginia Williams appeared on NCIS: Los Angeles as evil conspirator Carla Shear. Gallery Val Collins Reveal.png|Val's villainous reveal Val Collins Deceased.png|Val after being killed by Hank Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Axe Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Severed Jugular